The Quest of the Sand
by Venomslash
Summary: This is a simple ninja story, which is about an intriguing quest for the sand nins: Temari, Gaara and Kankuro. What's the purpose of the quest? Which one of them has to sacrifice? The three has to face intriguing fights and find a sollution to the mysteries.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you start reading the story, I would like to say, that I like to use music at certain scened , while the story goes, because it really gives a nice atmosphere to read. I will link suggested songs to certain scenes, then it's your decision if you would like to simply read, or listen to the music in the background and read. **

**Suggested song to the scene:**Naruto Soundtrack - Afternoon in Konoha (extended) [link to help you faster to the song: watch?v=0BHU2NOqBrA ]

Kankuro was sitting comfortably on the sofa at the living room. He yawned slowly, a big one, when Temari came in the room with a plate.

"Days are passing by, and nothing's really happening." Kankuro started complaining. "Baki-sensei gave us the tasks, we solved them, and now we're like…what are we even waiting for?! Or why are we even home?!"

Temari put the plate on the table in front of the sofa and set next to Kankuro.

"Sometimes we can have a little time to rest too, and you're even complaining about it?" Temari frowned.

Kankuro was about to start whining, when Temari shoved a muffin in his mouth.

"Eat and shut up." she just simply grumbled, then sighed and stretched.

Kankuro ate the muffin.

"Wow, tastes good!...wait…Maaaan, I can't believe it, you even started cooking and such?! You're a ninja, Temari, you don't cook, you fight!"

"Well guess what, I'm also a woman, and my duty is to actually cook something, otherwise you, and dear Gaara and dear father would die in starvation." she rolled her eyes, then got up a bit pissed.

"Ok, ok, fine, I admit you're the only woman in the house who we can count on." Kankuro tried to ease her grumpiness up.

She gave in, threw herself back on the sofa, then punched Kankuro's shoulder, who gave out an awkward smile. A calming silence dominated the room for a moment, then Kankuro's face became serious.

"Oi, sister, what do you think Gaara's doing right now…?"

Temari shrugged.

"He might just be in his room and sulk in a corner as always."

"That's an interesting free time hobby… " Kankuro scratched his chin.

Before they could continue the conversation, a ninja appeared in front of them. He might be a worker ninja of the Kazekage.

"Greetings, Children of the Fourth Kazekage!" he bowed, while the other two stood up with puzzled expressions. "You got a letter." he took out a scroll from his kimono and handed it to Temari while bowing.

Temari blinked curiously, as she opened the letter.

"Thanks, I guess?" Kankuro said still confused to the ninja, who bowed, then disappeared. "What's it? " Kankuro asked, as he leaned closer to Temari to see what's on the scroll.

"It seems we have a new quest here… It's from….erm..I think it's from father?"

"Father?!"

"Why yes, look at the signature." she made a serious expression. "Go call Gaara."

"Why me?!" Kankuro whined.

"Oh, come on! Go and call him down, I need to change clothes, I can't go out in this apron! " she stretched the nice pink apron on herself.

Kankuro bursted out laughing, when he saw his sister , who usually wore provocative ninja clothes, now is in a nice pink apron with flower decorations on it. Temari slapped him, then showed him to go already. Kankuro tried to hold back laughter, while climbing on the stairs.

"Oi, Gaara!" Kankuro tried politely, knocking at the door. "Come out, ya! " he grumbled loudly.

"Go and die…" the answer came from inside.

Kankuro made an annoyed expression, then knocked again.

"Come ya little scum, we have a kind-a misson!"

No got even angrier.

"Don' make me mad, will ya?! Come o-…"he froze, when the door suddenly opened.

Gaara and Kankuro glared a deadly glare at each other, then Gaara, without a word wanted to pass next to Kankuro, but his shoulder hit a bit the other one. That was it, Kankuro became so angry he felt he could strangle Gaara.

"Don't push me away like that you…!"

"You're too loud. " Gaara grumbled back.

"What did you expect after-.."

"Oooookay, shut it you two!" Temari stopped the argument, the two almost started to fight.

[no toon needed furthermore]

Finally, they were out on a small street at Sunagakure, studying together the scroll.

"So it says we should go to the Northern side, out of the village, to the Longleft Sand Temple to find the statue of the Wind spirit and then the library, and then find the book about the 'Moonwind'." Temari stated.

"Moonwind…sounds super…uncool!" Kankuro sighed.

Gaara just silently listened to his sister, then just turned at the right direction and started walking. Temari put the scroll away, then followed Gaara. Kankuro grumbled swears, then followed his siblings.

**Suggested song to the scene: **

Dead can Dance - Agape [ link: watch?v=paB-P07HpeI ... even the videoclip has the mood of the situation]

The three of the ninjas finally arrived to the temple. They examined the area, but no threat was approaching from any of the sand, sand everywhere. Then they looked at the temple.

"This is so old…." Temari whispered.

"Yeah,might fall on us, when we enter… " Kankuro continued.

"Probably…we have to be very careful. " Temari replied.

Gaara just stood silent, thinking. Kankuro and Temari started approaching the temple, when Gaara stopped them.

"Wait. We need a plan here." he simply said, still staring at the entrance of the temple.

Temari nodded with a serious expression, then turned at Gaara.

"Do you have a suggestion?"

Gaara stood silent for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I think we should spread."

"Why,though?" Kankuro raised a brow.

"He's right… " Temari looked at the temple too. "My suggestion is, that me and Kankuro will go in, you, Gaara, will stay 're the only one from the three of us, who can stop this massive building with the sand, if it happens to collapse."

"Good idea." the two boy nodded.

Temari and Kankuro then entered the temple with caution. Gaara crossed his arms, and looked at them while they disappear in the dark of the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Suggested song to the scene: **Kuroshitsuji OST - Coffing man [ now I really need to watch this anime] [link: watch?v=q9YGsNZDycA ]

Gaara was examining the temple. It was a short, small, but massive building, which was help up by four pillars from the four directions: North East, West and South.

All the temple was so ancient, the signs drawn and imprints were worn off. A small stratum of sand covered the whole building, perhaps when the sand dunes were moving , the wind blew the sand whirlwind through the temple, so many times, some of the sand remained on the building. It seemed like a very old, dusty object , which was never moved from its place on the shelf. Gaara looked at the sun, placing his hand over his eyes, counted approximately what the time is in that moment. It was about noon. The sun was shining so brightly, it was barely tolerable. Gaara sighed, sat down , leaned his back at the temple's pillar. "_I hope they'll hurry…"_ he thought. The sunshine was too strong, so he lifted a small sand shield over him, blocking the sun. He sighed again in relief.

Temari and Kankuro walked silently in the temple. Unlike outside, inside was dominating a very cold temperature. At some places, the sand infiltrated inside between the bricks.

"I can't see a damn thing.." Kankuro grumbled, forcing his eyes to actually see something in the dark.

" Me neither…" Temari gave in. She stopped walking. "We have to find a light resource…"

"Ok, very cool, and HOW, when we can't see a DAMN thing?!"

" Kankuro, calm down! " she hissed, then she reached her hands in front of her and started walking slowly, until something hit her palms. It was the wall. She grinned. "Kankuro…follow my voice, reach out your hands, and find the wall" she explained silently. They spoke silently, they had the strange feeling they must, or a single loud word, and the temple will collapse.

Kankuro nodded, then did what Temari told him to do. He reached the wall.

"Yes, I did it." He whispered excitedly.

"Okay, we'll go next to the wall until…" she hit her head into something. " Ow!"

"What?!" Kankuro asked thrilled, widening his eyes.

" I hit my forehead into something…." Temari answered, reached her hand at the object. " It's an…iron plate?"

"Iron plate? It has to have a candle in it, then!"

" Ok…I'll try to take it off…"

"Temari, no! We can't even light that damn candel!"

" We can try it with chakra.'

But their discussion was interrupted. A humming noise was heard in front of them, then a big knock on the ground, which echoed through the whole temple. Temari and Kankuro froze. In a glance, all the candles in the temple were flaming. Temari and Kankuro stared at the small figure in front of them with shock. It was a short little very old man. He was so old, his dried, wrinkly skin barely hid his skull, he couldn't even open his eyes. His head was bald, his back was crooked. He had a long, shabby shamanic toga, and a long staff, as old as he was. He seemed to be smiling, although it could barely be told precisely because of his vigorous wrinkles.

"Greetings, by passers!" he started with a shaky, oldie tone. " I am the guardian of the Holy Longleft Sand Temple. What brings your way here?"

At first, Temari and Kankuro didn't know what to say. They were holding the wall, as if that would be their savior. Temari reacted first. She turned at the old man and bowed.

**Suggested song to the scene: **Naruto OST - The Nine Tail Demon Fox [link: watch?v=SneJOp9yzjI ]

Gaara started to get impatient. Temari and Kankuro stood way too much inside, it was almost turning afternoon, and he even realized, they didn't bring their headsets. What a dumb move. They couldn't even keep in touch. He had two thoughts in mind: or fuck it, and leave everything and everyone there, and mind his own business, or go inside. It would be way easier for him to do so, at least he would know what's going on. He tried to distract himself with his thoughts, when suddenly he felt the sand is slowly moving under him. He jumped up, and examined the sand. It wasn't visible with bare eyes. He slowly crouched, and sank his hand in the sand. He frowned. Something was wrong. He stood like that, and slowly started to wave the sand. It listened to his order, but he caught now: somebody is also moving the sand. Not the sand….but…. He couldn't think further, because with one blow, the sand raised and started to cover Gaara with incredible speed.

[no music needed furthermore]

Temari and Kankuro , after reading the scroll for the guardian, they were told to follow the old man.

"This temple is here since a long time, and I am it's guardian already for 102 years. It is one of the first five temples Sunagakure had." the old man explained, as he toddled at the center of the temple. " It is one of the most ancient temples Sunagakure had. Here we have a library and an a nursery too. Of course they're all empty places now. " he stopped for a moment, probably to rest a little bit, walking might be hard for him, considering his age.

Kankuro and Temari were shocked, when they found out how old the guardian is, and how old the temple can be.

"How and why is this temple still…erm, standing?" Kankuro asked uncertainly.

"The temple is an ancient sacred place. It had the role to protect the Northern side of Sunagakure. They also said, not only from the enemy, but also from the Bad. Whomever crossed the border, and passed next to the Longleft Temple, their soul was cleaned and filled with harmony." He turned a bit at Kankuro. " And my life energy is keeping the temple up. " he smiled, as he perceived the shocked expressions. " Only the cleared soul, and the clean heart of a human can bear with such energy. Meditation is vital, and filled with harmony is the life's source. " he knocked the ground with his staff again. The wall in front of him started to tremble and open. Temari and Kankuro could barely follow the actions, all that was happening around them.

" The Moonwind…" the old man continued, after the door was open. " … is the book about secret spiritual techniques, which were given as a gift for the Sand village ninjas. Whoever read the book, it was told, that they gained incredible power, inexhaustible chakra, and both power of wind and magnet. Adapting all these lead sand villagers to ultimate power, but only a few of them could learn such techniques. " He took a little break, and his wrinkles formed a serious expression. "A lot of them tried in vain and died, being suffocated by their own power and engulfed by their own chakra."

Temari and Kankuro followed the old man silently, listening to what he was saying. They couldn't decide whether they're shocked or excited about all what was happening. They found out a secret about their own environment, their own past, which was buried in a sand, in a simple little ancient temple for who knows how many ages.


	3. Chapter 3

**Suggested song to the scene**: World Music - Guardians of the Lost Tribe [ Link: watch?v=I48RNexED2A ]

Temari and Kankuro found their selves in a big hall. The ancient decorations remained beautiful, and outstanding on the walls. There were sophisticated pictures about some scenes, how a ninja slowly developed his chakra, and cleared his spirit.

"The statue of the Wind Spirit!" Kankuro exclaimed, as he noticed a big abstract statue in the center of the hall.

"Indeed it is." The old man said. " This statue is the center of the temple, it is said to be the heart of the temple. Look how he reached its hand out to the top of the building, as if it is keeping it up, with the other one, it is keeping a chakra, concentrated into an energy ball." He explained.

The old man walked to the statue, and started humming words in a low, monotone tone. Kankuro and Temari looked around with fascinated expressions.

"I wonder if the kazekages have learnt some techniques from that book we're searching for…" Kankuro asked silently.

"Perhaps? But probably not….Maybe now it's the time, us, the children of the Kazekage have to get him the book. To our father."

"Yep!I think so too."

The statue started to tremble, as if it was starting to move. Temari and Kankuro looked at it fascinated, as their guide didn't stop the humming shamanic noises. The statue turned at right, it reached out hand with the chakra ball pointed at an opened entrance at the right side of the wall.

"Your souls are clear, without no fear and lies. The statue let you enter the library to reveal the great knowledge this temple is keeping safe." the old man turned at the young ones, and then started walking at the entrance. The young ninjas followed the old man. The entrance was so short, Kankuro had to bend down not to his forehead, and then they had to go downstairs, their way lightened with candles. When they got in, they got even more amused. The library was in a huge, long underground room, with immense bookshelves.

"Wow, so many books and scrolls! I bet nobody could read them all! It's impossible!"

"I've read them all." The old man smiled, Kankuro's chin fell off.

"So could you show us the Moonwind?" Temari asked excited.

"Why of course, this is why you're here. " the old man said, then he started to walk between two center bookshelves.

[no music needed further]

Gaara was surprised, as the sand covered him. He let himself be fully covered, then used a simple jutsu to turn the sand on his side, and started to control it. But the lighter side of the sand didn't want to obey. Gold Dust. Only one person can manipulate gold dust. Gaara thought, as he tried to keep up the balance and control the rest of the sand. Slowly the pressure hot lighter, but it wasn't a relief for Gaara, because the temple started to sink in the sand.

"What?!" he exclaimed, as he noticed.

He let the sand fall on the ground, then making some signs with his hand applied a jutsu, pressed his hand to the wall of the temple, slowly sand covered the wall too, and tried to keep it up. It seemed the sand and the gold dust on the ground was stronger, then Gaara's and his sand's grip, and the temple continued to sink.

"Dammit!" Gaara grumbled, as he forced himself to concentrate more, to be able to somehow keep the temple up. I have to keep it up. If the entrance of the temple gets buried in sand, Temari and Kankuro will get stuck in the temple…Why couldn't they hurry?!

Temari and Kankuro silently followed the old man, when suddenly the temple started to tremble so much, they fell off of their feet.

"What's happening?!" Temari asked worried.

"I don't know why….but the temple started to sink…" the old man replied also with a worried face.

"It's not our fault! We have clear souls!" Kankuro excused.

Gaara tried his best to keep the temple up, he concentrated just on the massive building, but suddenly a shuriken slipped very close to his cheek and tabbed into the wall. Gaara's eyes widened, blood started to flow down on his cheek. He turned his head at a side to see what's happening behind his back. A group of ninjas were approaching him, with weapons. They didn't seem to come to help at all.


	4. Chapter 4 - Final

**Suggested song to the scene**: World Music - Dust and Shadows [ Link: watch?v=allek2lSUlc ]

Temari stood up, as she could, slowly the candles started to lose their brightness, and the big started to fade in the dark. Sand flowed inside , throught some little holes in the building. "We must find the Moonwind fast!" she said, as Kankuro stood up, and they helped up the old man. "Please show us the way." Temari asked in a rushed tone from the guide, who lifted his staff and showed the way between the shelves.

Gaara sighed, and hoped his siblings got the sign, and will hurry now. He couldn't see the entrance properly, but he knew it's still on the surface. He forced his chakra, concentrating, on the sand, which sucked the temple in, to lift the temple, but the sand underground was manipulated by somehow else too. But he had even more problems. The ninjas were approaching, and kept attacking Gaara. Gaara had no chance but to manipulate a sandwall behind him, so they won't hurt him with shurikens. Three of the ninjas also mastered effective jutsus to manipulate sand, so the situation got even worse, when they attacked Gaara with sand. Gaara gave out a cry in exertion. The temple got heavier, as he had to focus on other attacks, yet Temari and Kankuro still not on the surface. He shouted again, as he kept his hands on the temple's wall, stomped his feet on the sand, and concentrated some of his chakra on his feet, so that he could manage a light attack, and burry the ninjas , to win some time for himself. It required a lot of energy, and he wasn't used for such complex ways to use sand. At a point of exasperation he thought he will give up on holding up the temple for his siblings and start fighting, but the guilt and belonging to them didn't let him do so. The ninjas came in no time on the surface. They attacked again. Two lifted a big sand wall, and sent at Gaara with incredible speed and strength, other two, which couldn't manipulate sand, or at least they didn't show a sign that they could use such jutsu, they ran at Gaara and attacked by the two sides of the sand wall. The third ninja rested. Gaara felt the urge to let the wall go, but if he did, the temple would disappear. Gaara had no chance, but stomp with his foot again,and send a weaker sand wall at the stronger one, at least it slowed down and mixing with the other sand slowly pulled it at the ground. He let the temple go with one hand, grabbed a kunai and dodged one shuriken, which was almost cut his side, the other one wounded his arm. He hissed, he was helpless, and the battle wasn't fair. He had no choice, but eventually start communicating with the ninjas. It was very disturbing how they came so suddenly and attacked. _Maybe they want to Moonwind too._ He thought.

"Why are you here, and what do you want? " Gaara asked.

"Same could we ask." One of the ninjas replied, they stopped attacking.

"We have a quest." Gaara replied.

"We have orders." The ninja replied again.

"Orders…? From who?" Gaara's eyes widened, as he stared at the temple wall.

"To stop you from achieving your goal."

"Who did order you this?!"

"It is none of your business." The ninja replied, then waved at the other two, they started attacking again with sand, the who ninja with shuriken rested.

Gaara, with a fast move, turned around, pressing his back, and palms to the sand and temple. He had to hold it up, yet he wanted to face his enemies. He then realized what's this all about. He couldn't help but give put a grin. Until the moment he turned around, he was so occupied focusing on the temple, and the quest, he realized it was all a trick, or probably a test to pass.

"Okay, you clearly caught us." He said calmly." You can now stop this game of yours and face me."

A moment of silence. The ninjas stopped attacking, the three, who could manipulate sand , folded their arms, and started to sink in the sand. The other two, who attacked with shurikens disappeared.

"Very clever I must say." A familiar manly voice replied.

Gaara looked up, in front of him not so far, where the mentioned person was. They glared at each other, but they also had a satisfied grin on their faces. The Kazekage was standing in front of his son.

"So you were behind all this. I wonder what you want from us."

"I only wanted something from you." The father replied.

Gaara stood silent. He didn't have such an attached relationship with his father, like Temari and Kankuro, he hated his father, yet he respected him.

"From me." Gaara repeated.

The Kazekage slowly nodded, then formed signs with his hands, using a powerful jutsu, using gold dust to swallow the temple, and burry it in the ground. Gaara let the temple go,still leaning on it, he also made signs, and used sand burial, to engulf the gold dust. The sand was heavier than the sparkling gold dust, but he was slowly running out of chakra.

"I don't really think you're only testing my patience." Gaara grumbled a bit tired.

The Kazekage grinned, then tried the same attack again. Gaara used the same defense, but somehow it got weaker, and some gold dust reached the top of the temple and pushed it at the ground.

"Stop it!" Gaara couldn't help but shout those two words.

**Suggested song to the scene**: Epic Music -Battle with the Titan Desert- [Link: watch?v=4la79yCKjI0 ]

He really got fed up with all the pressure. He glared at his father with hatred, while the kazekage looked back at him with n emotionless expression. He stopped attacking. They just looked at each other for a long, tense moment. Gaara still held the temple, yet it stopped sinking. The Kazekage slowly took an offensive pose. His expression got strict and serious.

"Then fight me." He simply said.

Gaara looked at him with a serious, emotionless expression, but his body was full of tension. He always wanted to fight his "almighty" father, and prove to him, that he's a valuable child, like his siblings. He always was hated, he felt he was hated by his father too. He was convinced he will never get recognition and respect, if he never tried fighting his father. He slowly let the temple go, stepped forward, and got in his typical confident pose, folding his arms together. He felt the sand under him slowly lifted around his feet, as if it was waiting for his orders. He concentrated at the sand, and nothing more, and stood his father's gaze. There were no more words anymore. They both concentrated on each other, as opponents, and the sand. It was slowly turning afternoon, and the heating Son slowly his under the sand dunes, as if escaping from the fight to not see. The Kazekage and Gaara stood in their position, fighting for dominance over the sand. After a long moment of tension, the Kazekage made the first signs. Gaara firstly only used defensive moves, but lifting the sand wall, where he was attacked. His father didn't use complex, difficult jutsus either, although he had way too many experiences and techniques than Gaara. Gaara was very confident, because he knew his father is very powerful and a very good fighter, but he believed in his ability, which he was born with. The sand protected him no matter what, without using too much energy or chakra. The tension started to heaten up, as the Kazekage started to use bigger amount of gold dust for attacking, and Gaara started to use attacks too. Balanced, fast moves, fast hand signs, silence giving place for the silence of concentration, gold dust and plain sand strike, as some forming weapons again and again, in all kind of amount and form. Gaara slowly started to get tired, and used up too much chakra, but he was very persistent, although he knew the kazekage restrains himself.

Temari and Kankuro sighed in relief, when the temple stopped trembling, and sinking, so did the old man. They fast went to find the book, Kankuro reached it, took it off. They both bowed, and thanked everything for the old man with gratitude.

"We are very grateful, but we really need to hurry now, because we left our brother outside, and he might be in trouble." Temari explained.

The old man started to smile, and waved.

"Good luck!" he simply said with a chortle. He was aware of everything, what has happened.

Temari and Kankuro rushed out of the temple with the book. When they reached the surface, they rushed at Gaara, but when they spotted the fighting scene, they got shocked. They felt they missed a lot. At first they only looked at the fight, examining the situation, techniques. They tried to understand what's happening.

"Maybe we should go and help Gaara." Temari said.

Kankuro nodded a bit uncertain that it's a good idea or not, but he followed his sister.

The kazekage spotted the two, he grinned, while Gaara shouted at them.

"Stay where you are! Stay out of this!" he shouted with anger.

Kankuro and Temari stopped running. The Kazekage stopped attacking for a moment.

"Are they important to you?"

"As important as for you." Gaara replied with a glare. "So if you attack them, I can't help but killing you." He stated with a rigid, cold tone.

The Kazekage gave out an impressed expression. He closed his eyes, and stood up from the offensive pose. He rose his head at the sky, which started to darken for the night. He smiled with relief and gratitude. His children stared at him surprised. Temari and Kankuro slowly approached, closer to Gaara. The Kazekage then looked at them with a satisfied smile.

"Well done." He said with a calm tone. "You managed to fulfill the quest of the sand."

The three looked at him puzzled. Kankuro shrugged, then stepped in front of his father, ready to hand the book to him.

"Here's what ya wan'ed." He said.

"Indeed, I gave you this quest, but for different purpose." The kazekage said, and refused taking the book." I wanted to see if there's still meaning in your mind, that you are a family, not only partners. I wondered about this a lot, and although I was a very strict father, I only wanted to teach you how to handle the difficult way of a ninja. You, us, we went through a lot 'til now. I only wanted to see, if the meaning of family, and togetherness is in you. Especially in you. You evolved a lot,Gaara…my son." He proudly said.

Gaara's eyes widened, as he was called "son" in that tone by his father. Temari smiled at his father, then at Gaara, patted his shoulder. The kazekage proudly looked at his children, how powerful, cunning, clever and strong they all got. He was very glad he could live this moment, when he can look at them with a proud smile. He was so occupied with the duties he had as a Kazekage he almost forgot he has a family. He started to worry, and thought maybe his children feel the same. He then knew he had to fulfill his duty as a father, before he lives this life. But on top of the family reunion he wanted to see , which one of them would be the best replacement for him. He could never imagine anyone else, than someone from the three of them. He saw it clearly now.

Kankuro stood silently, patiently, but then he had to ask.

"So what should we do with the book now?"

The kazekage grinned, then looked at the temple's entrance, then he bowed in a formal way. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro turned their heads where their father was bowing. It was the old man. He slightly bowed his head at the kazekage.

"You can give it back. Give it back to where it belongs." The kazekage replied.

Kankuro nodded, then went to the old man.

"Sorry for causing so much trouble." He grumbled, as he handed the book to the old man.

"You'll have a long and difficult journey in life, but you will manage, _together._" The old man said, then slowly went back to the temple.

Kankuro just nodded, not really understanding the meaning of those wise words, then went back to his little family group, where the kazekage was already spreading hugs, and ruffling hairs, he joined the fun too.

After a pleasant, calm conversation about the day, they started heading home. Temari and Kankuro told everything about what they've seen, and what happened in the temple to their father, while Gaara followed them in silence. He was the only one, who didn't feel satisfied with the quest. He felt he couldn't show well enough what's he's capable of.


End file.
